Medusa
by MegNoName
Summary: How Medusa was cursed by Athena my take on it.


**Medusa**

A princess; I had grown up a princess with my two sisters together in our fathers' castle next to the glistening sea of Poseidon. As the years passed, our beauty became known all across Greece and suitors from near and far came to us offering their hands in marriage - their wealth tempting us with gifts of such riches that were beyond compare. Eventually the mighty Gods and Goddesses themselves looked down at us in admiration and praised us. The Goddess Athena herself became close to us sharing her secrets and knowledge. We were Goddesses in human form.

One day, a man like no other, a God even, arrived at our castle. We instantly recognised him as Poseidon, God of the Ocean. How could we not? When we were presented to such handsomeness and charm (not to mention his gracious manners), he was so marked above the rest present there that day that even though he was trying to blend in he stood a mile out. Poseidon requested a private audience with me and my sisters which of course we accepted. He asked whether he might stay at our castle with us for a few weeks. We quickly deduced the reason why he was here. Unlike all the other men who had called on us that day Poseidon didn't have any interest in us but rather Athena and he must have gained the knowledge that Athena had been telling us her secrets. He must have come to learn her secrets from us to help win her heart, although unknowingly he had already.

Weeks turned into months and he still stayed with us slowly making us tell him Athena's secrets and yet we always kept the one that Athena loved him a secret. It was like a game to us. Living all together in a castle meant that we became very close to Poseidon as well and I the youngest of my sisters developed a crush on him. Athena occasionally looking down grew jealous of us living with Poseidon as she was too jealous to see the reason why he was there.

Oh, how I hated her unjust jealousy towards us, especially me. I tried everything to try to stop her from hating me, tried showing her me and Poseidon were just friends and I gave sacrifices to her every week in a desperate attempt to prove how much I valued her. I ordered for the grandest and most beautiful temple to be built so others as well could worship and admire her as I did.

Months turned into one year, and then two and finally three years had passed since Poseidon first arrived at our castle- even though we'd long since told him all Athena's secrets, including the one about her loving him and yet he still stayed. As I am the youngest my sisters made me confront him and ask when he was going to leave us. I waited a few weeks hoping that he'd leave on his own terms so I didn't have to ask. How could I ask him to leave especially with my feelings for him? It would be a betrayal to me. Unfortunately in those weeks Poseidon didn't leave to go to Athena he stayed like he had always done.

One night after I had waited a few weeks I plucked up my courage and walked down the twisty stairs to Poseidon's door and gently knocked. From inside I heard movement as he came and opened his door.

"Medusa? What are you doing?" He said to me. I was stunned momentarily, frozen for words. I think I replied with some nonsense sounds then finally in a huge rush I asked him when he was planning on going, then hurriedly apologised, explained until I accidently admitted my crush to him. I went bright red and looked down at my bare feet only then realising I was in my nightdress. Blushing even brighter red I turned to leave quickly hoping he would forget. As I turned away his hand grabbed my arm spun me around facing him nose to nose. He kissed me suddenly on the lips and rather urgently then flung me away answering my question with "When you want me gone." Then turned away and closed the door in my face.

I walked back to my room dazed, unsure what happened.

The next couple of days I could not stay in the same room as Poseidon without blushing red and running out which caused my sisters to suspect that my talk with him hadn't gone well at all. I felt ashamed with myself and hated myself for betraying Athena. I spent the majority of my time in the temple giving her offerings of peace, hoping that she'd never find out.

My daily routine was now for the majority spent in the temple and as far away from Poseidon as I could; I still had to spend meal times with him.

One day a week and a half after I confronted him, I was making an offering to Athena in the early evening. I was all alone, nobody was around at this time, and nobody ever disturbed me at this time normally. I heard from behind me the creaking of the door leading to the rest of the castle open then close - afterwards a gentle click of the lock as I was locked in.

The sound of someone walking across the stone floor towards me caused me to look up and around at the person who was approaching me, it was Poseidon.

With fear I jumped back away from him acutely aware of where I was, unfortunately I was not aware of where he was. His lips met mine kissing me with such passion I could no longer return. Afraid, scared all I wanted to do was run, but there was nowhere for me to run - Poseidon had seen to that already.

"You're more beautiful than ever tonight Medusa," he whispered in my ear.

"Much more beautiful than Athena is." How I wished that Athena wasn't watching or listening but I knew that was highly doubtful.

I wanted to scream, to get help but he silenced me with his lips, forcing me to the ground, pinning me to the coldness below, with the force of his body. I tried to worm free, get out, push him away; I was no match for him- my every attempt at escape seemed to be helping him instead.

I flew my mind and spirit to the gods and goddesses especially to Athena, pleading her to help me to stop him but all I got in reply was the cold hard anger of betrayal. I was paying for my mistakes. I was a fallen Princess.

Finally he let me go, he went weak. I pushed him away, anger, hate ruling my heart - how could I have fallen for him earlier. It was sickening. Suddenly there was a crash of thunder which split the darkness outside into two as Athena's wrath was realised upon me, striking me back to the ground.

Angry that I had been taken down by a God - in one night my innocence forcedly taken from me, as well as betraying Athena - I stood, pure fury radiating from me. I was so angry I swear I was hissing like multiple snakes ready to attack. I kicked Poseidon's body - again trying to turn him over. My bare foot only kicked solid stone. It was as if he'd been turned to stone. I guessed Athena had done it out of anger at the both of us. Funny she didn't do anything but strike me to the ground.


End file.
